The Chosen Heirs
by O1ympian
Summary: There is a prophecy. However it is not the one you think you know. Starts the summer before Harry's 5th year, rating is for violence and language. A/U
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

 **Summer 1898:**

The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot banged his gavel to bring everyone's attention back to him so he could deliver the verdict that would decide the fate of the two young wizards seated below him in the center of the chamber. Speaking in a slow, somber voice, the Chief Warlock proceeded to shock the wizarding world by imposing a sentence on the young men that had not been used in a thousand years.

The Chief Warlock declared that both young men were to have their magic bound for the rest of their lives, and would be forced into a magical contract that would insure that they would never work against this ministry. Historically, this punishment was saved for dark lords that were captured instead of killed, but there had not been anyone deemed dangerous enough to have this sentence imposed on them since before the time of Merlin. The fact that these two young men were sentenced to the same fate as a dark lord caused the courtroom to descend into silence.

The two young men stared at the panel of judges above them with shock clearly defined on their faces. Not even in their wildest imaginations could they have predicted this type of sentence to be handed down upon them. Both knew that even with their magic bound they would remain powerful, considering just how much power they actually had, but compared to their current power levels, it would be similar to trying to run with their feet tied together.

After several minutes of silence in the courtroom, the two young men were led into a antechamber at the back of the room where they would be swearing the oaths and having their magic bound. They were joined by the Minister for Magic, Chief Warlock, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE), Head of the Department of Mysteries(DOM), and several unspeakables.

The room they entered was fairly small, consisting of just one small, wooden table with two chairs placed on one side facing away from the door. There was nothing else in the room save for a painting of some former minister from years past. The prisoners were immediately chained to the chairs while everyone else stood across the table, facing them. After watching the prisoners for a long minute, the Head of the DMLE placed a piece of parchment in front of each of the men sitting at the table. Indicating that they should read it, everyone fell silent again.

Eventually the taller of the two young men, the one with long auburn hair, started to chuckle to himself. It took several minutes of being stared at like he was crazy before he was able to compose himself, and with one last chuckle he looked up and stared straight at the Minister for Magic and spoke for the first time since he had been captured.

"Minister do you really expect me to swear this oath without any questions whatsoever?"

It was a slightly shocked minister who replied as if speaking to a child, "Yes, since you have been found guilty and sentenced within our court of law, you are not expected to get any say in your own punishment." This response caused the young man to chuckle once more.

"Well you see minister, I have a slight problem with this oath. As you no doubt know, this oath is completely one sided and biased against me and my companion here. I believe that if you want me to swear this oath you should allow us something to make it more...fair" It was unbelievable to the people in this room that the young man could be so persuading, mesmerizing even, regardless of the fact that he was chained to a chair, however only the Head of the DOM recognized the danger of allowing someone like this to roam free. Stepping forward, the lead Unspeakable gave a harsh look to the young man.

"And why do we need to listen to your impertinence boy?" Smirking the young man stared back and smoothly replied.

" I am simply trying to make sure that I am able to at least have a life, and this oath would allow for this government to forgo any laws in regards to me. This would allow your aurors to kill me with no consequences. And anyway, I only have one small request...I want this oath, and the binding on our magic, to be immediately broken should either of us be convicted or imprisoned without just cause." Immediately the people in the room, save for the two young men started whispering among themselves. After about half a minute they moved out of the room, leaving only one of the unspeakables to act as a guard.

The two young men looked at each other and the shorter of the two, this one with blonde hair, smirked slightly and whispered something too quiet for the guard to hear, but nonetheless made the auburn haired young man to smirk as well. Straightening, the two prisoners sat still and waited for the leaders of the ministry to return from their private discussion.

After about half an hour the people who had left the room returned and the Minister for Magic stepped forward again with a slight smirk on his face. "We have decided that we accept your request, on one condition. You Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will from this day forth become a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be required to educate our youth to the best of your ability, along some ministerial guidelines. Also you may not take any full time position outside of the school. And you Gellert Grindelwald, as you are not originally from our country, will have one day to gather your belongings and leave Britain, never to return."

Quickly glancing at his companion, a young Albus Dumbledore turned back towards his captors, and gave a slow nod to show his acceptance. Turning away from the young men to rewrite the contract, the ministry employees all missed the look of fury and hatred that quickly passed across the young boy's eyes.

 **Winter 1926:**

Albus looked up from his plate at the head table in the great hall of Hogwarts as a wave of magic passed through the hall. The noise immediately died and the few students who had stayed at the school for the winter break stared at the head table wondering what was happening. Albus leaned over to Headmaster Dippet and spoke softly, "Headmaster I need to leave and take care of something for the ministry."

"Would this have anything to do with that wave of power we all just felt Albus?" Albus took a minute to stare at the Headmaster before muttering, "Everything." Albus stood and strode from the hall heading towards the front gates of the school. As soon as he passed the gates he turned on the spot and quickly disappeared, letting the feel of that immense power guide him to his destination.

Arriving in an alley beside a muggle orphanage, he quickly disillusioned himself and strode around the corner towards the front door. Once inside he sought out the room with the newly born infant and arrived just in time to hear the mother name her child before becoming unconscious.

Albus stared at the newly born child and started waving his wand in an intricate pattern over the baby while mumbling quietly. After several minutes of wand waving there was a soft flash around the child, signifying the spell was complete. Albus stared down at the child, who would be condemned to live with a fraction of his true self, and placed a hand upon his head. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, when the time comes, I will teach you...everything."

 **Spring 1945:**

Albus Dumbledore raged around the great hall of the German castle he was currently visiting, destroying everything he set his eyes on. His long time lover, on the other hand, sat calmly at the table at the head of the room sipping his coffee. Albus rounded on his companion and yelled, "How can you be so calm about this Gellert? They have ordered me to finish your reign as a dark lord. The want me to kill you for Merlin's sake. And you and I both know that I cannot refuse a direct order from them."

At this Gellert smirked and put his coffee down on the table. He then stood and slowly walked over to where Albus had fallen into a chair and took his hands in his own and spoke softly, "Albus all you need to do is ensure that my reign ends. The minister might have implied that you kill me but he never stated it explicitly so it was not a direct order. Now I want you to disarm me so that my wand will pass to you for it cannot go into the wrong hands as you well know, and then you will lock me into Nurmengard. I will then wait for the last child of the prophecy and when the time comes, you will come to free me. It's quite simple really Albus."

"As you wish" Albus whispered with a tortured expression on his face.

 **Summer 1980:**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts reading a book on ancient transfiguration spells that most, if not everyone, had forgotten. It was a gift he was planning on taking to Gellert once he had finished it. It had been too long since he had visited, but with Tom currently running around the country like a hippogriff with its head cut off, he did not have much free time.

Just as he was getting ready to go to bed, an oh so familiar wave of magic washed through the office. With a sigh of relief Albus turned and looked out of the window.

"Finally, the last Heir has been born" he mumbled with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

_**As you know, all characters, etc., belong to JK Rowling**_. I initially started this story a couple years ago, at a very busy time in my life. Fortunately, I have some more free time on my hands now so I plan to post at least one chapter a week. Please feel free to leave any questions or comments, we can always improve so I look forward to your imput.

 **Harry**

As the clock switched over to midnight, I crossed off another day on the wall calender that Hermione had given to me shortly before we boarded the train headed back to King's Cross Station. Hermione was always giving me various items that she thought would help me to study better, not knowing that I was probably the last person in the school, maybe even the country, who needed one. The people at Hogwarts all assumed that I was a slightly better than average student, mainly with the help of one Hermione Granger, however not everything is as simple as it appears. What most people, my "best friends" included, don't understand is that I have been able to consciously control my magic for as long as I can remember. I have always been able to feel it flowing through my body, simply waiting to be used. However, I learned early on that using my magic freely in front of other people generally resulted in punishment, aka the Dursley way of handling anything "abnormal". So from an early age I learned to keep my abilities hidden from everyone but myself, even those that claimed to only be looking after my best interests. Unfortunately for me, there was one person who seemed to be able to tell that I wasn't what I seemed to be.

Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and professional pain in my ass. He is the only person who has never bought into my whole "I'm normal" persona. From the first time I met him, I knew there was something strange about him, something that no one else knew. I have always been able to sense another person's magic, which is very helpful in recognizing people who try and sneak up on you, however something about the Headmaster's magic felt wrong. His magic feels as if it's angry, almost like a caged lion would be. To this day, I have no idea what would make someone's magic react like that, which is something that worries me because it means that the Headmaster is also not who he appears to be. Don't get me wrong, I have no doubt that he actually is Albus Dumbledore, however that whole "I'm a crazy old man" act that he puts on is complete bullshit.

How do I know that Albus Dumbledore has put on an act that has fooled everyone into believing that he is a harmless, insane old professor? I have two reasons to believe I'm right, the first of which is actually very simple to explain. Whenever the Headmaster and I are alone in his office, he lets whatever mask he is displaying drop, allowing me to see a completely different person. The first time I saw this change, he had called me to his office after that whole dragon incident in first year. After he finished discussing with Professor McGonagall the various repercussions of my actions, he asked to speak with me privately, which is when I saw it. As soon as McGonagall was gone, the Headmaster's whole demeanor instantly switched from that of a grandfather, to that of a warrior. His eyes lost their well known twinkle, only to start glowing with an eerie blue light, his posture subtly changed into a more commanding position, and his aura became visible all around him. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. However his next actions were even more astonishing.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was suddenly extremely alert. The old man in front of me had just transformed into the man that I could now believe to be feared by Voldemort himself._

" _Harry, I think it is time that you show me who you really are" the Headmaster stated in a rich, deep voice. Floored by the absolute power radiating from his voice, I was speechless, and reacted unconsciously, dropping all the masks that I myself had built up over the years._

" _How did you know?" I asked in a slightly bewildered voice, although it too was much deeper than the voice I normally used._

" _Harry, you are not as alone as you once thought you were. However there is precious little I can do about it at this time. Just know that within this school, only you can know of my true self, and even this is but a mere imitation of it. Now before you go back to your dorm, I want you to know there will come a time in the not so distant future, when I can tell you everything. Before you complain just know that I am bound by magic to reveal nothing to you until I am freed from this curse, but soon, very soon, I will be able to tell you all you wish to know. Now off you go, back to bed, and don't forget, this is our little secret."_

 _As I walked out of the Headmaster's office, I was somewhat concerned that I did not know what the professor spoke of, however it was comforting to know that I was not the only one who put up a front to other people._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Pretty simple right? Having the headmaster just come out and show me that there was more to him than a simple old man made it easy to know that he is a complicated person. However, there is something else that happened. Something which has troubled me to no end, and it happened not even two weeks ago, on the night of the third task.

I still have a hard time wrapping my head around everything that happened the night that Voldemort was resurrected. That night started off just how I had planned. I was gradually making my way through the maze, letting just a bit of my power show, when all of a sudden I find that I have not beaten Cedric like I thought I had. After a mad dash towards the cup, we decided to take it together, and wouldn't you know it, we end up in some creepy graveyard instead of the winners stage. What happened next is just a big blur, starting with a green flash and ending with me waking up tied to some tombstone, which was pretty uncomfortable to say the least. Now, I could have quite easily broken the ropes holding me in place, but I'm a fairly curious person, and I wanted to see what was about to happen.

After a short ritual, which sounded somewhat cheesy to me, Voldemort stepped out of a massive cauldron, looking like a some strange version of a skeleton. However, that is when I felt it. Let me make this clear, apart from Dumbledore, there is only one other person I know whose magic feels trapped; mine. So when I got the first feel of Voldemort's magic, and it felt damn near exactly like Dumbledore's and my own, I was sort of freaked out. What in the hell would make Dumbledore, Voldemort, and me have such similar magic? Now most people would assume that this would be enough to genuinely scare me, however what happened next was much, much worse.

After calling his ignorant, stupid followers, Voldemort decided that it would be an impressive show of his power if he bested me in a duel, which makes absolutely no sense seeing as I'm not even fifteen yet. However because this was 'Voldemort's party' we ended up having that duel that he so desired. Although I knew I was fighting one of the most powerful wizards alive, I still did not want to show the true extent of my knowledge because too many other wizards were present. However, this did not stop me from stepping up the amount of power that I was putting into the simple spells I was using. After several minutes of throwing around some pretty childish spells, Voldemort and I happened to each release a spell at exactly the same time resulting in some sort of connection between our wands. At this point I could feel the amount of power we both were sending through our wands, making them heat up to the point where I could feel the skin on my hand starting to burn. Before I could decide whether to break the connection or not there was a blinding flash, and Voldemort and I were both thrown from the places we had been standing. Looking up I noticed something immediately, something that enraged both myself and Voldemort. Our wands, something that every wizard has a personal connection to, were both laying on the ground smoking, and broken into several pieces. Before Voldemort could do more than just stare at me, I wandlessly summoned the cup and Cedric's body, and returned to Hogwarts.

After I was released from the infirmary, the Headmaster called me to his office one last time before I was to depart from the school for the summer. As soon as I entered I could tell that something had the headmaster extremely happy. Unfortunately he told me nothing, staring at me until I looked away. After an awkward few minutes he dismissed me, but right as my hand touched the door he called out to me, "Harry, it is almost time". I turned around as he spoke and caught a glimpse of pure joy cross his eyes before he turned around to take a book from one of the many bookshelves in his office. I left his office and went to board the train, confused about what the Headmaster was speaking about.

During the last couple of weeks that I've been at the Dursley's, I have constantly tried to figure out why Voldemort's magic was so similar to mine and Dumbledore's, and also what Dumbledore meant when he said that it is almost time. The closest I can figure, Dumbledore was referencing our first meeting where he mentioned he would tell me 'everything', whatever that is. However I can't help but wonder if it also has to do with the way our magic feels. Dumbledore did mention that he was cursed in our first meeting, but I don't see how I could have been cursed, yet have no memory of it. Unfortunately I will probably just have to wait and see what Dumbledore means, and hopefully he will know about the problem with our magic. However that still leaves Voldemort. How, and why, would Voldemort and Dumbledore, the supposed leaders of two different magical factions, have near identical magic?

Suddenly all the lights on the street cut off. Staring out into the night, I cannot see anything out of place, and almost attribute the sudden loss of light to a power outage, when someone appears on the Dursley's doorstep. I instantly know who it is, and rush down the stairs to greet the Headmaster. Opening the door I can see him standing there, all masks gone, looking every bit the powerful mage that he is.

He slowly looks me over, and then says in that rich, powerful voice he has, "Harry, my boy. Come, you are in need of a wand."


End file.
